Dance with Me?
by Fudgefeather
Summary: Russia's having a ball at his house, and as the night progresses, many wonder who he'll dance with. But, it turns out, it was the one least expecting it- Lithuania. RusLiet, Oneshot.


**AN: This idea has been following me ever since vacation... And so I had to write it. XD Plus, RuLiet is my OTP, it was about time I wrote something for it.**

**This will have a seperate sequal, in a songifc to "I could have danced all night". But until then Goodnight!**

**Uh, a few things to add that I didn't get to last night: This fic is not meant to be historically accurate, and customs of ballroom dancing are probably ignored (Because I don't know them.) A little edit from last night; don't ask who Eesti danced with. It can be anyone you'd like who'd fit. And As for those two unnamed women who go after Lithuania verbally, well... that was part of the original story I had over vacation. So Fudge, out.**

* * *

><p>All three of the Baltics were slightly nervous. Russia had called them all into his room, and he was pacing about, looking a bit annoyed. "Nothing to worry about, it's just something I need to announce, da" he told them on seeing their nervousness. "It's just that my boss is making me have a party tonight. Which I am not too thrilled about."<p>

Russia made a face. "But, aside from that, everything is fine."

Latvia cocked his head. "Wait, are we going to be helping you with this?" he asked, confusion evident. The other two Baltics face-palmed, because they already KNEW the answer to THAT question… Even if Russia did not make it clear. But that was normal. "Da. Lithuania can do cleaning service, and Estonia will do waiter duty!"

Lithuania nodded, completely fine with his job, although Estonia gave an inaudible groan. Latvia just stood there. Silence… "…Um. And Latvia can go to bed early, da. It's… it's a late party, da."

It was clear to everyone that this was not Russia's real reason, but it was probably for the best. From what Russia was saying, it was probably a very sensitive party, and Latvia was well known for making… mistakes. And that put it… lightly.

* * *

><p>Lithuania looked over the room. It was definitely… full. It was a dance party, a ball, which might be a reason Russia was uncomfortable. Even though he was known for his ballet dancers, Russia hated dancing with other people. But his duty was not to think about that right now, just focus on keeping the floor clean. So far, he was doing a relatively good job, darting in on the first sign of something dropped.<p>

"Oh! Ah! Sorry!"

The sound of Estonia apologizing after a crash and the sound of glass breaking. It could only mean one thing. Lithuania rushed to the scene, where the other Baltic was trying to both clean the floor and the girl's dress at the same time. The girl only laughed. "It's perfectly fine, I should be the one apologizing! I bumped into you!" she laughed. "Besides, I hated this dress – and all others – anyway!"

"What's going on, da?" Russia asked, appearing on the scene, looking to Estonia for explanation. "It's actually okay, I bumped into him while he was carrying all those drinks, and he fell," the girl explained, before turning to Estonia. "Hey, to make it up, want to dance?"

"Eh, wha-?"

Estonia didn't have much of a choice, because he was pulled away anyway. "Well, at least he's happy, da," Russia said to Lithuania. "And if it was just an accident…"

Lithuania breathed a sigh of relief as Russia walked away, happy that Estonia would face no consequences for the mistake. Then he went to work cleaning up the glass and spilled drinks on the floor. Until, that is…

"Excuse, me, miss, you are a girl, right?"

Ouch. Lithuania winced and turned around. "No, I'm actually a guy… I do work for Ivan, though," he told them, using Russia's human name so they wouldn't know their host was actually their country. "So you're his – like, slave or something?" another lady asked with a snort. "N-not exactly; more like a servant," Lithuania went to explain, flushing at the word. The women raised their eyebrows. It was clear they didn't believe that statement… He was done cleaning the glass, anyway, so Lithuania left, feeling quite low and rather upset.

When he got to the other side, the side that separated the dance floor from the dining area in the ballroom, he found that Russia was already standing there. "Aren't you going to dance with anyone?" he asked the other country, who just shook his head. "I don't know anyone I'd want to dance with, da…" Russia replied. "What about you?"

"No, I'm working already. Besides," Lithuania said with an embarrassed chuckle, "I don't know how to dance…"

"That can be fixed."

"Huh?" Lithuania had enough time to ask this question before Russia pulled him out onto the dance floor, and began to move with the song. "R-Russia! What are you doing?" Lithuania said, freaking out. "Teaching you how to dance, da!"

"I'm a GUY, for goodness sakes!"

"I know that!"

Lithuania gave a tiny moan, but accepted the fact that Russia was going to dance with him whether he wanted to or not. But the song ended all too soon, and Lithuania broke away, making the excuse that he really needed to go back to make sure everything stayed clean. He was very embarrassed at the whole affair, and had an intense blush that gradually started to fade once he was away from Russia.

As the night progressed, he saw Estonia a few more times dancing by with the same girl that had bumped into him, and Russia be taken aside by his boss and told something that Lithuania couldn't hear, but which made Russia look somewhat upset. Another crash sounded close by, and he heard a faint, "Oh, dear, I DO hope someone comes to clean this up," before rushing to the sound.

"Oh, look, it's our little friend!" a lady laughed, and Lithuania recognized her as one of the ladies who had thought him a slave earlier. "Oh, hello."

Lithuania suddenly got the feeling that the glass being dropped was not an accident at all, but he couldn't be sure. "So, what's your pay like, if you are a servant?" she asked, spitefully. "None of your concern," Lithuania said, returning to his blushed state. "That's because you don't get one, do you?" the other woman from earlier said to him. "Well…"

He made no answer to anything they said, even as they laughed at him, and said many derogatory things about him. It hurt, but maybe if he ignored him… they'd stop…?

"Would you please stop harassing my servant so he can return to his job?"

Russia's voice had never been so welcome to Lithuania as now. The women scowled, but left obligingly. "Thank you… They really were getting on my nerves, there…" Lithuania murmured, still quite upset. "Half of what they said was without basis and was only meant to put you down. You did good to ignore them, but you still shouldn't have taken it like what they said was true, da."

Lithuania sighed, but finished with his task only to find that Russia had stayed with him. "Mr. Russia? Anything you want?"

"I need help," Russia sighed. "My boss told me that I had to find someone to dance with by the next song, and I have no idea who to pick, da. Definitely not those women, though," he added with a slight bitterness. "Maybe someone I know, da?"

"Two people," Lithuania replied, thinking of Russia's sisters, the ONLY people Russia really knew here. "Who's not my sister?"

"No one."

"Ah." Russia began staring at Lithuania. "R-Russia? Why are you staring…?"

"I thought you'd know someone I could dance with… It turns out, you weren't thinking of this person at all, da."

Lithuania was confused. Why would Russia ask him who he should dance with if he already had someone in mind? "I guess not?"

"Those women really did get to you, if you're not confident to think of yourself, da."

Lithuania could've choked if he had anything in his mouth. "W-what!"

"Do you want to dance with me, Litva?" It was a question, not an order. Lithuania was too shocked to answer though. "I-I… Um… Uh… Okay…"

And in instant, he was pulled away into the dance floor again, confused as to why Russia would dance with him, and embarrassed as well. But as the music continued, and the night wore on, he realized that he didn't what it to stop, how comfortable it felt to dance with Russia. He didn't even notice the shocked looks the women who mocked him earlier gave him as he waltzed past them with Russia. He didn't even notice when the music stopped for good… And not even Russia seemed to realize it. "This feels good, doesn't it, da?"

"Wonderful…"


End file.
